


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Pledis Academy [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Confused Jeon Wonwoo, Dramedy, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Hong Jisoo | Joshua-centric, Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu are Best Friends, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Jeon Wonwoo-centric, Love At First Note, M/M, Moving Out, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Jeon Wonwoo, Romantic Comedy, Roommates to lovers, Singing, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Wonwoo is a pabo, Work In Progress, and they were ROOMMATES, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Wonwoo overhears Joshua singing to themselves and falls in love with his voice.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo
Series: Pledis Academy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853806
Kudos: 6





	Untitled

**8:12 AM**

Wonwoo was woken up by someone throwing clothes on top of him.It took him a couple of seconds for him to realize that it was his jewn jacket.

Looking up his eyes quickly made contact with the culprit,his roommate Joshua Hong.

The American clearly saw that Wonwoo was awake and he smirked at him."Time to rise and shine sleeping beauty."Joshua told him."We both have a long day ahead of us."


End file.
